


Where Dark Woods Hide Secrets

by LahraTeigh



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alpha Fernando Sucre, Alpha T-bag, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Faulty suppressants, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Michael Scofield, Omegaverse, T-bag being t-bag, a creep and freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Michael is the only Omega in a Prison full of Alphas. He thought he planned it all through. Guess he didn’t account for one thing....





	Where Dark Woods Hide Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Touch The Sky - Julie Fowlis)

Michael looked around. 

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. 

No Omegas...except him. Stuck in prison with a bunch of Alphas.

He gulped, walking in the direction of his cell.

As he walked he heard people whispering, whistling and even had a few people touch him. 

“The judge said you won’t make it here. Maybe you should have listened. In you go, Omega. Try not to get-uh- you know.” Bellick winked at him with a laugh, shoving him into the cell. 

Michael jumped when he felt an Alpha’s presence in the same cell. 

He hesitantly looked up.

The Alpha cocked his head.  
“Shouldn’t you be in an Omega prison? It’s not safe for you here.” 

Michael stayed quiet. 

‘Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe this was a REALLY bad idea.’ He thought to himself as he felt overwhelmed by all the Alphas around.

Someone banged on the cell’s gate, causing the Omega to jolt. 

They clicked their tongue.  
“Want tha Omega all to yourself? That’s a bit selfish don’t ya think?” 

Sucre glared at the intruder.

Michael didn’t have the guts to turn around. 

“Look at me.” The Alpha’s voice demanded. 

Michael held back a whine. He turned to look at the Alpha by the entrance. 

“Well aren’t you pretty, Pretty.” The Alpha licked his lips. 

“Leave him alone, T-bag.” Sucre scoffed. 

Michael found himself moving behind the short tanned man. 

The Alpha by the bars, T-Bag, grew angry. 

“Now, now, Pretty don’t be like that. I ain’t gonna hurt you... much. You just need to... cooperate.” 

Michael felt the whine bubble in his throat. 

“Get out of here.” Sucre ordered. 

T-Bag held up his hand in defeat.  
“See you later.” He winked at the Omega.

“You have to watch out for him.” Sucre said to Michael once T-Bag had left. 

Michael nodded.  
“Thanks. I’m Michael.” 

Sucre nodded.  
“Sucre. You should ask the Warden for a Prison transfer. As you can see, it’s not safe for you here.”

“Unfortunately I can’t do that.” Michael mumbled. 

Sucre sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to convince the stubborn Omega. But at lease he warned him. 

“Suit yourself.” He said, jumping up on his bed and laying down. 

Michael zoned out, snapping out of it when the bars shut loudly. 

“Do...do you Uh...take...medicine?” Sucre said awkwardly. 

Michael held back his smile at the Alpha’s awkwardness. 

“I have to see the doctor every morning. She’ll give it to me.” 

“So no chance of you... ya know.” 

“Going into heat? No.” 

Sucre rubbed his hands on his pants.  
“Okay. Good. Cool. Ugh. Yeah.” 

Michael laid down on his bed. 

A few days later, Michael’s body was burning. 

All the Alphas in the area were in an uproar and ready to riot over that sweet Omega smell. 

He heard two officers outside of his cell talking about ‘a faulty batch.’  
“Get him to Doctor Tancredi.” One officer said to the other. 

Neither opened or went near the cell as Sucre gave them a look that could kill. 

“We should get the Doctor here instead.” The officer said, before they both walked away. 

Michael whined. Of course this would happen to him. This wasn’t part of the plan. 

Sucre was ready to lose his self control.  
He banged his head on the closed bars. 

“Fuck, Omega.” He grit his teeth. 

Michael whimpered.  
“I’m sorry. Please.” He mumbled. 

Sucre pushed away from the bars, pouncing on Michael. 

Michael moaned, gripping the Alpha’s shirt in his fists. 

“Please.” He whispered again, thrusting his hips up into Sucre’s.

What was left of Sucre’s self control slipped away and he sank his teeth into Michael’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ‘ Prison Break’ fic... I had so many pairings I wanted to write for. This just seemed to write itself tho. And I love Omegaverse and this fandom has bearly any. 
> 
> OOC.


End file.
